


reverse theft

by Kittenixie



Series: deltarune fic series [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Selective Mute Kris, a few mentioned characters but w/e, but noelle doesn't appear Too much, in which case phuck you tony fucks, kris does bad to be a good kid, unless this happens in canon, vague hints at susie x noelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: Susie doesn't eat at lunch, and now that she has a friend who expects her to sit with them, she has to grin and bear the experience.Someone else has different ideas.





	reverse theft

**Author's Note:**

> [i have a deltarune/undertale discord server feel free to join that here](https://kittenixie.tumblr.com/post/179840597289/hi-i-made-a-deltaruneundertale-server-were)

Susie had, in a word, _despised_ Kris when they first met.

They were too quiet, never answered or asked questions in class, and Alphys never forced them. They had loving parents and a sweet brother who clearly cared deeply about them. She hadn't really noticed or cared that they had been talkative before their brother left, and then they went all quiet like a kid who just got their security blanket snatched away. Plenty of food. Sometimes they didn't even eat all of their lunches, which honestly pissed her off to no end. A lot of the time, they only ghosted through life with a blank expression.

That day they fell into the dark world was the first time she'd gotten an emotion out of their face other than quiet apathy. She could tell they were _terrified_ of her. Good at the time, but after everything, she just kind of felt bad about it.

Because, well, Kris _was_ expressive in their own way. They just didn't really go to extremes. Small smiles or frowns, whichever way their head was tilted at the time, et cetera. She just never noticed it before they became friends.

Ha. Friends. Somehow. She's still not sure how they managed to win her over.

Still, as a friend, it was pretty expected that Kris spotted her from their table with that deer girl-- Noelle, she recalled-- and waved her over. Both of them had lunch boxes, which was sort of expected, but also sort of irritating. Still, she couldn't exactly just ignore them, so she sucked it up and came over, settling in the seat next to Kris.

They gave her an odd look, and she raised an eyebrow. Seemed this was one of their quiet times. “What?” She snorted, only a tiny bit irritated. They tilted their head, then lifted their own lunchbox, gesturing to it. “...Oh. No, don't got one today. Forgot to grab it,” she lied, crossing her arms. Kris stared at her for a few moments, got a sort of surprised look on their face, then shook their head.

_“I only had chalk for breakfast!”_

Fuck. They totally knew. Maybe if she weren't such a loudmouth.

Kris frowned, pushing their lunchbox toward her. “Ah-- no. I'm alright,” she said hurriedly, pushing it back toward them. They pouted silently. “It's your lunch, dude.”

Noelle tilted her head at her. “Y-You can have some of mine if you want, Susie,” she offered. Susie shook her head. It was weird how this girl seemed nervous, but not afraid. Privately, she had to wonder if Kris told her something that gave her an impression she weren't a force to be reckoned with.

“I mean, alright, but s-surely it's more healthy than chalk?” Noelle pointed out. Susie blinked twice, then slowly turned her gaze to Kris. The kid had a hand to their face and a demeanor that said “I'm on death row”, but it was very clear that they weren't actually afraid of her.

They should be.

She gave them a rough noogie for their crimes.  


* * *

 

“Why do you need another lunch box?”

“You lost your old one? Alright.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Susie was about to head to lunch when she noticed a lunch box next to her bag. When did that get there? She saw Kris waiting at the door for her, so she just took it and went with them to lunch. They gave the box a questioning look.

“Someone left their lunchbox. Finders keepers,” she explained with a shrug. Kris shrugged back, and they sat at their usual table. The lunchbox had a can of Sprite, a PB&J sandwich, and a bag of potato chips. Not bad, although she would've preferred meat and a root beer or something. Beggars can't be choosers.

She scarfed it down. It helped a bit. Kris tilted their head a bit.

“Eh. Would've been better with meat or a root beer,” she confided, shrugging. Kris nodded thoughtfully.

They ate their PB&J and sipped on their Sprite.

By the end of the day, the lunchbox was gone again.

 

* * *

 

“That's what you want? But I thought you didn't like root beer.”

“...Alright, but make sure you drink it.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, the box was back again. It was starting to get outright suspicious. Still, she couldn't complain.

When she opened the box this time, she was surprised to find two roast beef sandwiches, plus the drink replaced with a nice root beer. A little odd. Still, she scarfed everything down. She even found a candy bar in there.

She noticed Kris positioned in a way that made it obvious that they were watching out of the corner of their eye and raised a brow. “What's up?” They just shook their head, pretty much waving it off.

Yet again, the box was gone by the end of the day.

 

* * *

 

“You've been eating a lot more lately.”

“Well, if you're finishing it all, I suppose I can't complain.”

 

* * *

 

“There is no _goddamn_ way this is a coincidence,” she huffed, picking up the lunch box again. “Like, this is just reverse theft. Who the fuck is the reverse thief in this class.” Kris, standing by the door, snorted quietly.

 

More roast beef and two candy bars. She wouldn't complain, but at the same time…

 

She would find out who the hell it was. Maybe the deer girl? But she wasn't always sitting with them. Kid? They came around sometimes, but they didn't even have the arms to set that up. Wouldn't be... quiet enough to… sneak past… her.

 

Huh. She now had a prime suspect. She eyed Kris out of the corner of her eye.

She'd figure out today.

 

* * *

 

All she really had to do was keep an eye on the box. It was easy enough. Nothing happened until near the end of the day.

Sure enough, a foot reached under her desk and snagged the lunch box, dragging it back behind her. She had her reverse-thief. She turned her head to narrow her eyes at Kris, who looked a bit surprised, then turned back to the lesson. After class.

As soon as the bell rang, Kris stood up, as if wanting to be out as soon as possible, but the squint she fixed them with clearly made them rethink. They sat back down.

She only spoke up once everyone else was gone. “Caught the reverse thief,” she said simply.

“Yeah?” Kris replied nonchalantly, as if they didn't know. Susie huffed.

“You.”

“Afraid I have no idea what you mean.”

“Kris, really.”

“Really what?”

Susie pinched the bridge of her nose. “I'm gonna beat you up.”

“You're not,” Kris snorted. She huffed. They had her there.

“Okay, look.” She let out a sigh, reaching up and brushing the bangs out of her face. They seemed a little surprised. “I want a straight answer. What the fuck was all this.”

Kris frowned. “You don't eat a lot. It's very blatant. You ate _chalk_ because you were so hungry. _Chalk_.” They put emphasis on the word. She knew it was pathetic, they didn't need to point it out so hard. “We're friends. I want to help. But, well, how can I put this gently…”

“Don't.”

“Alright. You're either too proud, too stubborn, or too nice to take stuff when it's offered to you. I tried to offer you my lunch when I first found out because I knew I could get something to eat when I got home, but you refused.” They shrugged.

“So you told your mom my home situation sucks, then,” she inferred with an annoyed tone, glaring.

“No. I haven't told her.” She was a bit surprised.

“...How the fuck did you--”

“Told her I lost my lunch box, told her I wanted root beer and roast beef for a change, put both together at night and hid mine in my bag, snuck it all past her.” They paused. “Don't tell her that.”

“...I'm like… Equal parts disgusted and impressed. Maybe I really am having an effect on you.”

“Don't get used to it,” they snorted. “But anyways, I figured if I just gave it to you, you would find some reason to say no. And I can't exactly argue during lunch.”

...Somehow it hadn't occurred to them that Kris just didn't talk at lunch. Something about being in proximity with so many people, probably.

“ _But_ if you found a random lunch box on the ground somewhere, you wouldn't have any reason to decline. So I would nudge it by your bag every day. And it worked, you absolutely took the bait. I changed it a little bit since you don't like peanut butter and jellies or Sprite, which… I'm a little surprised that didn't somehow tip you off.” They shrugged. “But yeah, you caught me.”

Susie stared at them, chuckled softly, then broke into laughter, wheezing for a few moments. “Alright, yeah, you've kinda got me pegged!” She admitted, wiping her eyes. “Good job. Do me a favor, though. From now on you can just _give_ those to me if you want to. And for God's sakes, tell your mom. She's a nice lady, she'll probably be more proud of you for helping a friend than she'll be angry with you for lying.”

Kris gave them a look. “And you _promise_ you'll actually eat them?”

“Yeah, yeah, scout's honor.”

“You're not a scout,” they snickered. “You'd get kicked out.”

“So would you, loser,” she replied with a grin, ruffling their hair roughly. They jolted slightly, one arm shooting up to cover their eyes. Susie tilted her head, brows furrowing. “You alright?”

“Uh… Y-yeah.” That was a clear sign of anxiety, meaning they probably wouldn't be talking long. “I should head home.” Susie didn't try to stop them as they hurriedly grabbed their things and left the room. Still, they glanced back.

Susie could've sworn they saw a glint of red. Nah, she doubted it. Human eyes weren't red, usually.

Whatever. It wasn't like she'd care that much anyways.

Susie went home.

Kris brought them a lunch the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> this went through a few changes during thought process lol
> 
> at first i was thinking abt setting it before deltarune (and she doesn't find out) and then i thought abt like, adding more noel and mess like that
> 
> this is what i went with uwu


End file.
